Toward the establishment of a multimodality molecular and cellular imaging center at Stanford University we have assembled a team of investigators comprised of leaders in the fields of imaging, molecular biology, oncology, chemistry and immunology; and have established research themes and programmatic cores that unify the common interests and expertise of these scientists. This team of investigators will be supported by an administrative core that will coordinate and direct the significant existing resources in MR, nuclear medicine, optical imaging, device development, gene delivery and small animal imaging. We are responding to NCI's RFA CA-99-O2 for the P20 Planning Grant in coordination with this activity, and with the mission of developing a multimodality in vivo cellular and molecular imaging program for studying neoplastic disease. The program will address key issues in cancer from the level of gene expression and initiation of disease to cell death in response to novel therapeutic strategies. The specific aims that build this program are to: 1) maximize interaction among multidisciplinary investigators for a coordinated effort in cancer research and imaging, 2) develop an organizational structure to coordinate and manage the multidisciplinary programmatic cores and collaborative research efforts, 3) identify a set of development projects that maximize the use of the core facilities and program strengths, 4) generate significant preliminary data with in the selected projects that contribute to our understanding of disease mechanisms and therapeutic intervention as well as advance novel imaging strategies. These aims will be achieved by integrating the strengths of nine scientific cores - imaging, molecular biology, genetics, chemistry, biochemistry, drug delivery, computing/database and biostatistics, engineering, and immunology. This will provide us with a unique opportunity for a multifaceted study of neoplasia that will identify novel therapeutic targets and reveal basic mechanisms of disease through state of the art imaging.